30,000 Years Of War
by RGE
Summary: A collection of short stories about the war between the ARM and the CORE. Contains fictional units and modified ones depending on year.


... ARM Command Console 2044471: Amagaon Proximis ...@echo ...writbat "2044471scram" | code: AFC748EFCCD823 ...0=pokevar ]EDOA7\transmittower: freq *.^(2047/2048/2049).*.*.* ...1=run 7024.emgbug | EDOA7 ...2=run 2047.berthasd | EDOA7 ...3=run 211472 magistratebeta | EDOA7 ...4=run 12.annichargedata | EDOA7  
  
"Welcome to the year 20,479 CC, bastard ARM rebels!"  
  
Commander Mekanik laughed as he typed at the console. The ARM splinter faction 'Defenders of Diamond' had occupied Amagaon Proximis, occupying it quickly. They had proven difficult to dispatch so far, with their Krogroth MK XI-class Commander Suit Enhancements destroying bombers at a range of 300+ kilometers, 'running' K-Bot factories dropping Alpha Maverick IIIs at sub-sonic speeds, and mobile Annihilator turrets that stuck on walls. These particular turrets occupied every canyon on Amagaon Proximis, rapid turrets striking at anything trying to cross. And every canyon needed to be crossed, what with every planet in the Amagaon system except Triplica having horrible tectonic shifting over 10,000 years ago, webbing the entire surface with canyons that would plunge into the planet's cooling core, a scrap yard of slowly melting metals.  
  
"Only the Biologic Elite have actually fought the CORE, dirty privateering rebels looking to become powerful! Only we took control of Titania PRIME twenty thousand years ago! You will all suffer!"  
  
Mekanik's Commander Suit laid buried 20 miles under the surface of the smallest solid patch on the planet, approximately 2,000 square kilometers. All of his defenses had dug into the earth and installed detection shielding. Now, a lone antenna rose into the purple skies of Amagaon Proximis, pulsing with electrical energy.  
  
...23=run 301.mechwarp | EDOA7 ...24=run 408.scythegaussmal | EDOA7 ...25=run 728455.teton | EDOA7  
  
"In a few short hours, the planet will belong to the Elite... and we shall use this planet as a springboard to wipe the CORE from our universe!"  
  
He rested a headband on his head, slipping onto a crown bald with age and radiation from living underground for three years next to a damaged underpowered neutron cannon and anti-matter backpack. The headband would mentally code the remaining instruction for him, then execute...  
  
...392145i=run 40227.amatexplos | EDOA7 ...392146=transexc  
  
Commander Apollo was awakened in her suit. Standing 114 meters tall and resting on six legs, she could easily see what was happening...  
  
... Weeone-class K-Bots were struggling to remove weapons, electrical charges interfering with memcomposite muscle. She could see Helm Leader Ruby's Heavy Peewee MK VI twist on it's torso throwing the unit off balance and into her lance's machines.  
  
... Tectonic Stabilization Units snapping their shockcords, going into reverse-overdrive and cracking the earth. The powerful magnetic rods that held the metal-rich earth together were throwing off their charges, shaking the earth and making it almost near-liquid like, a wave of rock and ore crashing into a Vulcan-Class EXP-Raven gaussian cannon, knocking it into a crevice.  
  
... Annihilator turrets splintering as charged waves shot through the reverse end of the turret, putting 10-kilometer craters in the earth and splitting units in eights.  
  
... Shadow MKXIX-Class Scythe bombers discharging their Gauss bombs and dogfight rail cannons at a squad of C-Class Defense K-Bots as they anti- lathed anything they could spot. Red viral nanobots flew out in streams at the base's lone power source, a crystal-armored anti-matter reactor. The crystal armor could reflect plasma shells at upwards of ten million degrees centigrade, but was no match for micron-sized robotic phages that ate into the core.  
  
Apollo boosted her suit into the air as the reactor began to run critical, and was already several plateaus away by the time it imploded and dug a pit into the planet's core. Rogue Spider Annihilators stitched fire into her sides, but her suit's ferro-plasma reserves had sealed the wounds. She opened her comms and mass-banded all channels.  
  
"ARM Diamond Commanders, this is Apollo en Amagaon Proximis! Percentile-ninety of all units have gone inexplicably rogue; all scanners show the biological pilots are dead! Repeat-copy-over!"  
  
The suit's computer beeped at her, asking for attention.  
  
"Apollo All local ARM units have gone rogue Probable causes CORE virus splinter faction virus life support/core bug electromag---"  
  
A new voice answered Commander Apollo, carrying voice in an ultrabass monotone.  
  
"Commander Apollo This Is Commander AE-21477 Amagaon Proximis Is Under Control Of The Sentient One Stand Down Or Be Destroyed"  
  
"What the bloody fuck are you? Sentient One? This planet is under control of the one true ARM force, I will not stand down! Come and take me if you can!"  
  
In a few seconds, she wished she had not said what she had. Great steel tentacles rose from the canyons, brandishing missiles, Gaussian shotguns, plasma flamers, and all other forms of weaponry. Her suit's autocannon blasted two before her suit went critical. She heard one last transmission...  
  
"The Sentient One Has Won Its First Victory Enemies Remain On Planet Now Seeking Father Faction"  
  
Then the world went theta-nuclear as the Commander exploded, drawing all the matter in a 200-kilometer radius into a solid sphere, landing in the middle of a polished crystal bowl, smoking heavily.  
  
...  
  
"AhahahaHAHAHA! Biologic Elite controls the planet now! We shall claim this planet and make it a garrison of true defense!"  
  
His Commander rose to the surface, alone with heavy artillery, Telsa turrets and Giga-Class III tanks to meet hundreds of tentacles firing thousands of weapons. And Mekanik's Commander went theta-nuclear, digging another hole and a lump of compressed matter. 


End file.
